To allow players of various abilities to participate in a single event, handicaps or classifications are often incorporated into the event scoring system. The use of handicaps or classes however presents the opportunity to introduce bias and subjectivity into the scoring system. A scoring system that allows all to participate in a sporting event, while maintaining objectivity and fairness in scoring that event, would enhance participation and enjoyment of any event.